pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
English Names or Torran Dex or National Dex
#494 #000 Victory ビクティニ Victini* Victini #495 #001 Grass Snake ツタージャ Snivy* Snivy #496 #002 Grass Snake ジャノビー Serpenvine Servine #497 #003 Royal ジャローダ Majestree Serperior #498 #004 Fire Pig ポカブ Pyroink Tepig #499 #005 Fire Pig チャオブー Pignite Pignite #500 #006 Big Fire Pig エンブオー Emboar Emboar #501 #007 Sea Otter ミジュマル Wotter Oshawott #502 #008 Training フタチマル Seamurai Dewott #503 #009 Dignity ダイケンキ Shoalgun Samurott #504 #010 Scout ミネズミ Peepmunk Patrat #505 #011 Precaution ミルホッグ Watchog Watchog #506 #012 Puppy ヨーテリー Terryip Lillipup #507 #013 Loyal Dog ハーデリア Harriere Herdier #508 #014 Leniency ムーランド Dignifido Stoutland #509 #015 Ill-Natured チョロネコ Purrglar* Purrloin #510 #016 Ruthless レパルダス Leplunder* Liepard #511 #017 Grass Monkey ヤナップ Simishrub Pansage #512 #018 Thorn Monkey ヤナッキー Hedgorilla Simisage #513 #019 High-Temp バオップ Simisizzle Pansear #514 #020 Sparking バオッキー Temperape Simisear #515 #021 Water Splash ヒヤップ Simisplash Panpour #516 #022 Water Pour ヒヤッキー Chimpool Simipour #517 #023 Dream Eater ムンナ Murma Munna #518 #024 Drowsing ムシャーナ Taplume Musharna #519 #025 Tiny Pigeon マメパト Sweetweet Pidove #520 #026 Pigeon ハトーボー Dovely Tranquill #521 #027 Pride ケンホロウ Dovine Unfezant #522 #028 Electrified シママ Zebramp Blitzle #523 #029 Lightning ゼブライカ Unistorm Zebstrika #524 #030 Mantle タンゴロ Minirol Roggenrola #525 #031 Ore ガントル Rockstep Boldore #526 #032 Compressed ギガイアス Magnamous Gigalith #527 #033 Bat コロモリ Batuft* Woobat #528 #034 Courtship ココロモリ Batender Swoobat #529 #035 Mole モグリュー Whurrow Drilbur #530 #036 Deep Earth ドリュウズ Molout Excadrill #531 #037 Healing タブンネ Maybunny Audino #532 #038 Muscle ドッコラー Wieldee* Timburr #533 #039 Muscle ドテツコツ Wieldum Gurdurr #534 #040 Muscle ロップシン Honkrete Conkeldurr #535 #041 Tadpole オタマロ Timitad Tympole #536 #042 Vibration ガマガル Hoppluck Palpitoad #537 #043 Vibration ガマゲロゲ Wartoad Seismitoad #538 #044 Judo ナゲキ Waltoss Throh #539 #045 Karate ダゲキ Chopler Sawk #540 #046 Sewing クルミル Needleaf Sewaddle #541 #047 Forest Cloak クルマユ Snuggleaf* Swadloon #542 #048 Parental ハハコモリ Nurseed Leavanny #543 #049 Centipede フツデ Pilleech Venipede #544 #050 Cocooned ホイーガ Pupeel Whirlipede #545 #051 Megapede ペンドラー Centyrant Scolipede #546 #052 Cotton Ball モンメン Cottulus Cottonee #547 #053 Wind Rider エルフーン Wooleaf Whimsicott #548 #054 Root チュリネ Sprowt Petilil #549 #055 Floral ドレディア Blumielle Lilligant #550 #056 Violence バスラオ Ruffifyn Basculin #551 #057 Desert Croc メグロコ Shaydune* Sandile #552 #058 Desert Croc ワルビル Shaydaddy Krokorok #553 #059 Menace ワルビアル Crocovile Krookodile #554 #060 Daruma ダルマッカ Dharojo Darumaka #555 #061 Blazing ヒヒダルマ Babburn Darmanitan #556 #062 Cactus マラカッチ Mariachti Maractus #557 #063 Stone Hermit イシズマイ Rokubbie Dwebble #558 #064 Rock Hermit イワパレス Palastone Crustle #559 #065 Molting ズルッグ Dragg'n Scraggy #560 #066 Scoundrel ズルズキン Draggster Scrafty #561 #067 Pseudo-Bird シンポラー Nazcaw* Sigilyph #562 #068 Spirit デスマス Egypsie Yamask #563 #069 Coffin デスカーン Kaskhamun* Cofagrigus #564 #070 Relic Turtle プロトーガ Proturtle Tirtouga #565 #071 Relic Turtle アバゴーラ Adamantiq Carracosta #566 #072 Elder Bird アーケン Plumeage Archen #567 #073 Elder Bird アーケオス Arocalypse* Archeops #568 #074 Garbage Bag ヤバクロン Rubbeast Trubbish #569 #075 Garbage Dump ダストダス Moldump Garbodor #570 #076 Tricky Fox ゾロア Zorua Zorua #571 #077 Illusion Fox ゾロアーク Zoroark Zoroark #572 #078 Chinchilla チラーミィ Chincharmy Minccino #573 #079 Scarf チラチーノ Chinchamp Cinccino #574 #080 Gaze ゴチム Gugaga Gothita #575 #081 Manipulation ゴチミル Madarling Gothorita #576 #082 Astral Body ゴチルゼル Maladame Gothitelle #577 #083 Cell ユニラン Unisel Solosis #578 #084 Mitosis ダブラン Exell Duosion #579 #085 Multiplying ランクルス Nuculus Reuniclus #580 #086 Waterfowl コアルヒー Ugling Ducklett #581 #087 Swan スワンナ Swauna Swanna #582 #088 Fresh Snow バニプッチ Vanilil Vanillite #583 #089 Snow バニリッチ Vanillick Vanillish #584 #090 Blizzard バイバニラ Twinilla Vanilluxe #585 #091 Seasonal シキジカ Momendoe Deerling #586 #092 Seasonal メブキジカ Reigndeer Sawsbuck #587 #093 Glide Squirrel エモンガ Fansquirl Emolga #588 #094 Ringside カプルモ Pesant Karrablast #589 #095 Calvary シュバルゴ Camalouse Escavalier #590 #096 Mushroom タマゲタケ Fungall Foongus #591 #097 Mushroom モロバレル Truffool Amoongus #592 #098 Floating プルリル Jelecto Frillish #593 #099 Floating ブルンゲル Angelly Jellicent #594 #100 Nursing ママンボウ Sunkare Alomomola #595 #101 Clinging バチュル Voltick* Joltik #596 #102 Elec Spider デンチュラ Taranzista Galvantula #597 #103 Thorny Leech テッシード Ferreed* Ferroseed #598 #104 Thorny Ball ナットレイ Ferrtifo Ferrothorn #599 #105 Gear ギアル Cognit Klink #600 #106 Gear ギギアル Coggle Klang #601 #107 Gear ギギギアル Cogoggle Klinklang #602 #108 Electric Eel シビシラス Lamprune Tynamo #603 #109 Electric Fish シビビール Amprey Eelektrik #604 #110 Electric Fish シビルドン Amprowl Eelektross #605 #111 Brain リグレー Wrigrey Elgyem #606 #112 Brain オーベム Orbiem Beheeyem #607 #113 Candle ヒトモシ Waxwisp Litwick #608 #114 Lamp ランプラー Lampyre Lampent #609 #115 Temptation サンデラー Chandeloom Chandelure #610 #116 Tusk キバゴ Tuskid Axew #611 #117 Jaw Horn オノンド Macemaw Fraxure #612 #118 Jaw Horn オノノクス Tremblade Haxorus #613 #119 Freezing クマシュン Teddifret Cubchoo #614 #120 Freezer ツンベアー Bypolar* Beartic #615 #121 Crystal フリージオ Frigidon Cryogonal #616 #122 Snail チョボマキ Conchield Shelmet #617 #123 Deshelled アギルダー Clamdestyn Accelgor #618 #124 Trap マッギョ Flatflop Stunfisk #619 #125 Martial Arts コジョフー Monafu Mienfoo #620 #126 Martial Arts コジョンド Moquando Mienshao #621 #127 Cave クリムガン Hordrake Druddigon #622 #128 Golem ゴビット Ghoulem Golett #623 #129 Golem グルッゴ Boltageist* Golurk #624 #130 Sharp Edge コマタナ Minyfe Pawniard #625 #131 Blade キリキザン Rydexpert Bisharp #626 #132 Headbutt Bull バッフロン Buffafro Bouffalant #627 #133 Baby Eagle ワシボン Freeglet Rufflet #628 #134 Valiant ウォーグル Bravian* Braviary #629 #135 Diaper バルチャイ Vulchild Vullaby #630 #136 Bone Eagle バルジーナ Vulchief Mandibuzz #631 #137 Anteater クイタラン Antheater Heatmor #632 #138 Iron Ant アイアント Antadam* Durant #633 #139 Wild モノズ Dragune Deino #634 #140 Violent ジヘッド Fiendeux Zweilous #635 #141 Brutal サザンド Troivern Hydreigon #636 #142 Torchlight メラルバ Lavalarva* Larvesta #637 #143 Sun ウルガモス Moltemoth Volcarona #638 #144 Iron Will コバルオン Cobalion Cobalion #639 #145 Cavern テラキオン Terrakion Terrakion #640 #146 Grassland ビリジオン Virizion Virizion #641 #147 Whirlwind トルネロス Tornadus Tornadus #642 #147 Thunderstorm ボルトロス Thundurus Thundurus #643 #149 Vast White レシラム Reshiram Reshiram #644 #150 Deep Black ゼクロム Zekrom Zekrom #645 #151 Fertility ランドロス Landorus Landorus #646 #152 Boundary キュレム Kyurem Kyurem #647 #153 Foal ケルディオ Keldeo ? #648 #154 Melody メロエッタ Meloetta ? #649 #155 Paleozoic ゲノセクト Genosect ? or #Jubileaf ワカギエツ Wakagietsu - - Blissful Pokémon #Langwood ヒュジョウ Hyujoh - - Lethargic Pokémon #Lachrybor ヤナギヌツ Yanaginutsu - - Melancholy Pokémon #Smogriff ケムリオ Chemuleo - - Smoke Pokémon #Coalmera タンジメラ Tanjimera - - Coal Pokémon #Rupticore ビヒモス Behemoth - - Meltdown Pokémon #Cumuleau アメーグモ Amegumo - - Sheep Cloud Pokémon #Ovisquall フリシツジ Furisitsuji - - Rain Cloud Pokémon #Capricane ヤギザラシ Yagizarashi - - Storm Cloud Pokémon #Guinipea カジルモト Kajirumot - - Nibble Pokémon #Capybite カピボリ Capybori - - Chomp Pokémon #Jayblu ジェーブル Jayblue - - Azure Wing Pokémon #Scardinal レディナル Redinal - - Crimson Wing Pokémon #Shimama シママ Shimama - - Eletrification Pokémon #Zeburaika ゼブライカ Zeburaika - - Thunder and Lightning Pokémon #Striquagga ライクアガ Raiquagga - - Blitz Pokémon #Nymflux ショクトリ Shocktori - - Charge Pokémon #Chrysalux　サナギユウ Sanagyu - - Luminous Pokémon #Dynamago ダイナマゴ Dynamago - - Discharge Pokémon #Cinerant インカリ Inkari - - Irritation Pokémon #Calderant アリヅンカ Arizunka - - Scalding Pokémon #Mortillidy ニャリバチ Nyaribachi - - Inflammation Pokémon #Larvalanch セツジ Setsuji - - Frost Pokémon #Icicoon ピュペット Pupetto - - Hibernation Pokémon #Jutundra ホクジュタ Hokujutta - - Icy Wind Pokémon #Armutt アーメノコ Armenoko - - Companion Pokémon #Armoruff ハワーマー Hawarmor - - Sentry Pokémon #Ardamant ケイビイヌ Keibinu - - Defender Pokémon #Felinx　アクーネコ Akuneko - - Luck Pokémon #Feligma チェシグマ Cheshigma - - Fortune Pokémon #Digrub ホルォーム Horuworm - - Earthworm Pokémon #Terranelid ミミズスム Mimizusumu - - Earthworm Pokémon #Plasmick ケンマダニ Kemmadani - - Parasite Pokémon #Latrodame ケイコグモ Keikogumo - - Widow Pokémon #Tabunne タブンネ Tabunne - - Healing Pokémon #Trelip カズバメ Kazubame - - Diving Pokémon #Tempetrel フーバメ Fubame - - Storm Pokémon #Sparquill ポーキョツ Porkyotsu - - Lightningrod Pokémon #Quillectra イラズチ Irazuchi - - Lightningrod Pokémon #Lupine ウルピン Wolpin - - Nocturnal Pokémon #Lycanox アクヅルフ Akudzuwolf - - Lunatic Pokémon #Catarax ニャンポコ Nyanpoko - - Diurnal Pokémon #Dandiem ダンディア Dandia - - Sunshine Pokémon #Pilloracle ラチュメ Rachume - - Dreamcatcher Pokémon #Trumpkin マモンキン Mamonkin - - Fright Pokémon #Volturee ジュボクラ Jubocula - - Terror Pokémon #Murachnia ムラクニア Murachnia - - Long Limb Pokémon #Ayerachnia メラクニア Merachnia - - Big Eye Pokémon #Pandela パンダカリ Pandakari - - Glow Pokémon #Pandalier パンダネビ Pandanebi - - Ember Pokémon #Neveret フユサギ Fuyusagi - - Snowshoe Pokémon #Avalare フブサギ Fubusagi - - Snowshoe Pokémon #Adderost アッダーク Addarc - - Frostbite Pokémon #Viperost バイパーク Viparc - - Frostbite Pokémon #Psychid サイキッド Psychid - - Instinct Pokémon #Psychego サイケゴ Psychego - - Reason Pokémon #Psyperego サイパエゴ Psyperego - - Conscience Pokémon #Riffrat テナス Tenasu - - Standoff Pokémon #Hartmonarc オンナーク Onnarc - - Precision Pokémon #Hartmonaur オンノーラ Onnaura - - Versatility Pokémon #Hartmonpar オンヌトロ Onneutro - - Balance Pokémon #Sableye ヤミラミ Yamirami - - Darkness Pokémon #Poltergem カイトセク Kaitoseki - - Glimmer Pokémon #Mawile クチート Kucheat - - Deceiver Pokémon #Shenandibl アザムクチ' Azamukuchi - - Swindler Pokémon #Alpachi アルパチ Alpachi - - Torch Pokémon #Fllambeau ホムラマ Homullama - - Torch Pokémon #Milactite カビョニュ Kabyonyu - - Mildew Pokémon #Stalagmold ジュンキン Junkin - - Slime Mold Pokémon #Feldspawn ポンダイリ Feldspawn - - Pawn Pokémon #Bisperite ビシオア Bishore - - Bishop Pokémon #Umberook アンバルク Umberook - - Rook Pokémon #Zirconight ザコナイト Zirconight - - Knight Pokémon #Oricalking カルキング Calking - - King Pokémon #Malaqueen マラクイン Malaqueen - - Queen Pokémon #Riguree リグレー Riguree - - Brain Pokémon #Oobemu オーベム Oobemu - - Brain Pokémon #Vireticule キョチクラ Kyoticula - - Hive Mind Pokémon #Basilith バシリワタ Basiliwata - - Petrification Pokémon #Gemetoile スターリス Starlith - - Meteorite Pokémon #Lunatone ルナトーン Lunatone - - Meteorite Pokémon #Solrock ソルロック Solrock - - Meteorite Pokémon #Lepartica ヒョッコウ Hyokkoh - - Snow Cat Pokémon #??? - #Smoochum ムチュール Muchul - - Kiss Pokémon #Jynx ルージュラ Rougela - - Human Shape Pokémon #Burnum キョヒゼメ Kyohizeme - - Cruelty Pokémon #Vikazan バイカザン Vikazan - - Barbarian Pokémon #Epitone トゥンボ Tombo - - Gravestone Pokémon #Effigent エフィジン Effigin - - Memorial Pokémon #Cloisonight セトモノフ Setomonofu - - Terracotta Pokémon #Fumigeist ガイスト Geist - - Pollution Pokémon #Spiritorch バケモノビ Bakemonibi - - Explosion Pokémon #Ditto メタモン Metamon - #Doppelgon ドペルゴン Doppelgon - - Shapeshifter Pokémon #Monatom モナトム Monatom - - Element Pokémon #Polycule ポリキュル Polycule - - Compound Pokémon #Kryptox クリプドク Krypdoku - - Infection Pokémon #Syranium ゲンシリン Gensyrin - - Injection Pokémon #Bettefette ベタジャク Bettajack - - Cowardice Pokémon #Bettasault ベッテキズ Bettekizu - - Contention Pokémon #Parruffian カイクゾク Kaikuzoku - - Pirate Pokémon #Delfuego エルフェゴ Delfuego - - Missile Pokémon #Orcanonade タイホーカ Taihorca - - Armada Pokémon #Fatamorgue センレイユ Senreiyu - - Ghost Ship Pokémon #Bludrain ケッビロ Kebbiro - - Life Drain Pokémon #Mindrain ノーズイロ Nozuiro - Brain Drain Pokémon #Deathmas デスマス Deathmas - - Spirit Pokémon #Deathkan デスカーン Deathkan - - Coffin Pokémon #Meguroco メグロコ Meguroco - - Desert Crocodile Pokémon #Warubiru ワルビル Warubiru - - Desert Crocodile Pokémon #Warubiaru ワルビアル Warubiaru - - Menace Pokémon #Riolu リオル Riolu - - Emanation Pokémon #Lucario ルカリオ Lucario - - Aura Pokémon #Mummitomb ゾンビーラ Zombira - - Plague Pokémon #Sparlock ヒカログマ Hikaroguma - - Glimmer Pokémon #Mallamo デンコアラ Denkoala - - Static Pokémon #Calyptro ユカミナリ Eukaminari - - Lightning Pokémon #Wombolt オムバット Ohmbat - - Spark Pokémon #Kangarai カンガライ Kangarai - - Thunderbolt Pokémon #Eevee イーブイ　''Eievui'' - - Evolution Pokémon #Vaporeon シャワーズ Showers - - Bubble Jet Pokémon #Jolteon サンダーズ Thunders - - Lightning Pokémon #Flareon ブースター Booster - - Flame Pokémon #Espeon エーフイ Eifie - - Sun Pokémon #Umbreon ブラッキー Blacky - - Moonlight Pokémon #Leafeon リーフィア Leafia - - Verdant Pokémon #Glaceon グレイシア Glacia - - Fresh Snow Pokémon #Wyvereon ワイビリア Wyveria - - Majestic Pokémon #Shinobeon シノビア Shinobia - - Stealth Pokémon #Rosetteon ロゼッテア Rosettea - - Lithograph Pokémon #Exuveon　ニンフィア Nymphia - - Insectoid Pokémon #Vectoreon コンタジア Contagia - - Epidemic Pokémon #Unown アンノーン Unknown - - Symbol Pokémon #Drakmord ドラコモド Drakomodo - - Venom Pokémon #Longfu リュジュツ Ryujutsu - - Zen Pokémon #Longquan タツォンド Tatswondo - - Zen Pokémon #Xiaolong シャオリュ Shaoryu - - Zen Pokémon #Mogurew モグリュー Mogurew - - Mole Pokémon #Doriyuuzu ドリュウズ Doryuzu - - Deep Earth Pokémon #Saberia ヒョウキバ Hyokiba - - Ice Fang Pokémon #Crylodon ツランテラ Tsurantera - - Ice Fang Pokémon #Stegowatt ガンバテリ Gambattery - - Power Cell Pokémon #Thagomight ケンライユ Kenraiyu - - Lightningrod Pokémon #Dodolt ドドンブツ Dodombutsu - - Dullard Pokémon #Regiatom レジアトム Regiatom - - Reactor Pokémon #Registar レジスター Registar - - Shuttle Pokémon #Regitech レジテック Regitech - - Processor Pokémon #Yareakhel ヤレアヘル Yareakhel - - Twilight Pokémon #Khamael ハマエル Khamael - - Daylight Pokémon #Kokhavel コッハベル Kokhavel - - Starlight Pokémon #Plagritter プラグリタ　''Plagritter'' - - Pestilence Pokémon #Belleques ベレクェス　''Belleques'' - - War Pokémon #Hippolimos ヒポリモス　''Hippolimos'' - - Famine Pokémon #Morvalier モアバリエ Morvalier - - Oblivion Pokémon #Babelown バベローン Babelown - - Lexicon Pokémon #Echibico エキビコウ Echibico - - Retribution Pokémon #Dracanum ドラケナム Dracanum - - Temptation Pokémon #Corubim コールビウ Corubim - - Guardian Pokémon or This is a list of Pokémon in the order dictated by the National Pokédex, meaning that Pokémon from the Kanto region will appear first, followed by those from Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Each region's set of Pokémon starts with its own set of starter Pokémon and their evolutions, going in order of , , ; the only exception is Unova, which begins with , who is then followed by the starter Pokémon. The first 151 entries in this Pokédex also serve as Kanto's regional Pokédex. In Generation II, this Pokédex order was known as the "Old Pokédex", with a new order that put related Pokémon near each other also included. List of Pokémon by National Pokédex number #001 - #051 Bulbasaur - Dugtrio |} #052 - #101 Meowth - Electrode |} #102 - #151 Exeggcute - Mew |} #152 - #200 Chikorita - Misdreavus |} #201 - #251 Unown - Celebi |} #252 - #301 Treecko - Delcatty |} #302 - #350 Sableye - Milotic |} #351 - #386 Castform - Deoxys |} #387 - #400 Turtwig - Bibarel |} #401-#450 Kricketot - Hippowdon |} #451-#493 Skorupi - Arceus |} #494 - #550 Victini - Basslao |} #551 - #601 Sandile - Gigigiaru |} #602 - #649 Shibishirasu - Genesect |} See also de:Pokémon-Liste es:Lista de Pokémon según el Pokédex Nacional fr:Liste des Pokémon dans l'ordre du Pokédex National ja:ポケモン一覧 pl:Lista Pokémonów według National Dexu pt:Lista de Pokémon pela National Dex it:Elenco Pokémon secondo il Pokédex Nazionale Category:Lists